


what does the brain matter compared with the heart?

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I'm excited okay, Wordcount: 100-500, adelaide is sleeping beauty!AU, someday I'll devote more time to this concept but that day is not today, this is so short guys, today is Mary Lambert reference day bc it's her birthday and Bold comes out tomorrow!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: Prompt: "She looked pale, mysterious, like a lily, drowned, under water." Virginia Woolf, Mrs. Dalloway





	what does the brain matter compared with the heart?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolqueernerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolqueernerds/gifts).



> For my beloved, of the purely platonic sort. I started writing something for your birthday but I want that to be longer, and this seemed good where it was. Someday I'll write more of this AU.

She didn’t look like Adelaide anymore. The first time Rory had met her, she had thought,  _ blonde, _ and then,  _ pink _ , and then,  _ gorgeous _ . All that was gone. She looked pale, mysterious, like a lily, drowned, under water. She was still gorgeous, but she wasn’t Adelaide. 

Rory gulped. This wasn’t what she had hoped for, longed for with every sensible part of her. The other part, the part that didn’t care about being sensible, that listened to Mary Lambert at 3 am and let her gaze linger on Adelaide’s hair for for too long said  _ oh, god _ , then,  _ yes. I choose this. I choose you. _

She leaned over Adelaide’s sleeping body, ignoring the third part of her (the one that rightfully said “this fairytale is very rapey”), and brushed her hair off her face. 

The sensible part gave it one last try.  _ This is it,  _ it said.  _ There’s no going back from this. _

_ Good, _ the other part said, and before she could lose her nerve, Rory pressed her lips to Adelaide’s. 

She breathed in, then out, then opened her eyes. 

“Hi.”


End file.
